James and Lily: Hate at First Sight
by grangergirl121
Summary: This is the tale of James and Lily's years at Hogwarts, as they battle with love, school, and a dark rising force that will unite them all.
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

CHAPTER ONE- **_Lily_**

I looked back at the platform, watching my mother tear up, my father wave wildly, and my sister, Petunia, glare at me sulkily. I waved back furiously and blew kisses. As I watched Petunia huff and turn around, I remembered the argument the day before.

"Tuney, I don't know why you can't be happy for me!" I had said, frustrated beyond comprehension. Petunia had twirled her stringy brown hair around her long fingers. She sighed.

"You know exactly why." She said wearily. I rolled my eyes.

"Tuney…" I started.

"Fine! It's because you're going to a freak school with a freak headmaster to become the freak master of all freaks!" Petunia shouted. I jumped, tears welling in my eyes.

"I can't believe you would say that!" I yelled.

"What, you can't recognize the truth?" Petunia retorted. I put my hands on my hips.

"You're just jealous!" I argued.

"What, of becoming a freak? Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically.

"No!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. "We all know it's because _you_ sent a letter to the headmaster shortly after _I_ was accepted. You were furious when he rejected you, so you became jealous!" Tuney had narrowed her eyes and stomped out of the room. She hadn't spoken to me since.

I sighed and turned away from the window as the Hogwarts Express left the station. I sat down next to Severus. I had met Sev a year ago, and he was the first one to tell me about the wizarding world. It was fascinating, and ever since, we have been best friends.

"I just don't get why Petunia has to be so jealous." I said, putting my feet up on the opposite side of the compartment.

"Well, maybe she just wanted to be special, too." Sev flipped his long, greasy black hair out of his face and smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes. The biggest thing that annoyed me about Severus was his hair. Would it hurt to cut it, honestly? I knew he wasn't all too rich, but still.

"I dunno. Let's change the subject," I said, anxious to get my mind off my moody sister. "Tell me more about Slytherin." I grinned. Sev smiled back.

"You already know all about it. There's no way you'll get in anywhere else, mark my words." He pointed out. I grinned again. Good thing Sev thought so, because from what he told me, Slytherin was easily the best house. The door of our compartment slammed open. Sev and I looked up, confused. Two boys our age were standing in the door with their trunks. The first one, with unruly black hair and hazel eyes, smiled cockily.

"Any room in here? I thought so." He said, not bothering to wait for an answer. He and his friend stored their trunks and sat down. I looked at Sev, bewildered. His face was turning red.

"Who are you? This is our compartment." He said, narrowing his eyes. The second boy looked at him and laughed.

"What are you talking about, Snivellus? You know us and you don't own the compartment." The second boy said.

"Um, his name's Severus." I interjected. The boys looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. The first boy smoothed down his hair and held his hand out for me to shake it. I looked back at him defiantly.

"I don't think we've been introduced. My name's James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black." He said, smiling. I shook his hand and smiled back politely.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape." I said.

"Lily's a pretty name." James said. I giggled. I noticed Sirius rolling his eyes and Sev's eyes flitting back and forth between James and me. He opened his mouth to say something, but James cut him off. "Save it, Snivellus." I jumped.

"_Severus_." I said. Ugh, this boy was annoying. And to think I thought he was good-looking! Sirius laughed.

"Nope. Snivellus. Don't you see how his bulbous nose is always running?" Sirius said, disgusted. I was shocked. These boys were _mean_.

"It's true." James said, grinning. Sev looked down at his shoes. My heart tore in two. Sev didn't deserve any of this; he already had a hard enough time with his family.

"That's it, you two! At first I thought you were nice, but you're obviously not! And who even asked you to come, anyway? What did Sev ever do to you? You guys are _horrible_!" I ranted. Sirius and James looked shocked. I bet no one's ever stood up to them before. James smiled arrogantly and stretched out lazily on the seat.

"I don't think anyone's ever told you, Evans, but Sirius and me, well we're _cool_. Not like this scumbag you got over here." He said, nodding to Severus. My jaw dropped. I had never met anyone so full of themselves.

"Well, if you ask me, you need to come down to the ground with the rest of us! You're no better than me or Sev and I think you should leave right now!" I said. I folded my arms and stared them down.

"You've got nice eyes, Evans." James smirked when I groaned exasperatedly. "But fine, alright, if you say so, we'll leave. Hope to see you in Gryffindor." And with that, he and Sirius left. Ugh, that Potter boy.

"Gryffindor!?" I said, astonished. And now he was trying to insult me, too! Because Sev had told me not a single witch or wizard who had been in Gryffindor hadn't gone bad. Ugh, I can't stand the thought of that boy! "How did you know them, anyway, Sev?" I asked. Sev looked down.

"They're from old wizarding families like my mother's, they are." He bit his lip and muttered under his breath.

"But why are they so mean to you?"

"Lily, just please, drop it for once!" Sev snapped. I was taken aback. So far, starting Hogwarts was not going the way I had thought it would. I sat back and didn't talk to Sev or anyone else for the entire rest of the train ride _and_ boat ride. A new record for me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

CHAPTER TWO-**_Lily_**

After the long boat ride, we stood in the Great Hall, as Professor McGonagall (the Transfiguration teacher) explained, waiting for whatever would sort us into our houses. A lanky, round-faced girl next to me crossed her arms.

"I wonder how long this is going to take…I'm afraid my arms will turn into icicles!" She said. I gave a polite laugh. "I'm Alice, Alice Abernathy."

"Lily Evans." I said, just as Professor McGonagall returned. She was around thirty years old, with chestnut brown hair and spectacles around her dark brown eyes.

"Alright, we are ready for you. Remember that you will be placed in the appropriate house for you, not the one you desire." I gulped. Would it be possible not to be in Slytherin—to even be in Gryffindor? We walked in the hall under the stares of all the other students. I straightened my robes and got behind a short, blond boy whose name was Amos Diggory. I saw Alice Abernathy up at the front. She must be frightened, although she didn't look fazed at all.

The next twenty minutes were a blur: Professor McGonagall put a beat-up old hat on a stool that could talk and it sang a song; Alice stepped up and was put in Gryffindor—what a pity, she seemed nice; Sirius Black was put into Gryffindor as well, no surprise there; fifteen or so kids followed her example, until at last, Amos Diggory was sorted into Hufflepuff. I breathed deeply.

"Evans, Lily!" As I stepped up, I could feel several eyes on me. Sev, Alice, even the Headmaster's, and…ugh, James Potter. I sat on the stool and carefully put the hat on me. It spoke in a little voice, and I realized no one else could hear this part.

_ Hmmm, tricky, tricky. I can tell your brain desires Slytherin, but your heart, your heart longs for Gryffindor. Well, I must say, you do qualify for Ravenclaw, you will be very smart, but…haven't you ever heard people say go with your gut? And your heart is closer to the gut than your brain…I had think it better be…GRYFFINDOR! _

I heard him yell this last word to the hall. I felt sick. My worst fear had come true. But in the back of my mind, a bit of me was excited. _You're in the same house as Alice, and those two cute boysssss_… I sighed. I sat down next to Alice, who beamed at me. I turned around and caught Sev's eye. He looked very disappointed and refused to look back at me. James Potter, on the other hand, was grinning wildly. Why did _I _becoming Gryffindor make _him_ so happy? He saw me looking at him and ran his fingers through his hair. UGH! Longbottom, Frank, and Middlebrooks, Katie were also put in Gryffindor. And then, it was James' turn. I crossed my fingers under the table, and I saw Sirius doing the same, but it was obviously for a different reason. _Please, please, please, don't put that arrogant toe-rag in my house! Please!_ The hat opened its mouth and I screwed my eyes shut.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed. James came down to the table and fist-bumped Sirius. And lucky me, the spot next to me was the only one. Ugh, that Potter boy.

"Hey, Evans. Nice job getting into the best house." He said. I glared at him, although he looked sincere.  
"The best house? Sev told me there wasn't a wizard who hadn't gone bad that was in Gryffindor; that's why Slytherin's the best." James looked at me.

"I think you got that mixed up, Evans. It's the opposite way. Voldemort-" Alice flinched next to me. "was in Slytherin."

"Voldemort?" I asked. Alice shushed me. James laughed.

"Some people are afraid to say his name." James explained. "But I think it's cowardly." Alice huffed.

"Are you accusing me of cowardice? I'll have you know, I come from a long line of Gryffindors!" Alice protested.

"And so do I!" James countered.

"I don't." Sirius said glumly, picking at a thread on his robes. "I come from a long line of no-good Slytherins." James reached over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're all right though, mate." He said. Sirius smiled slowly. I looked at them curiously. Was it possible that they were normal people? Then James turned around and smirked. "Whatcha looking at, Evans?" I felt my face go as red as my hair.

"Nothing!" I said haughtily.

"If you say so." James grinned, leaning back and tousling his hair. I stared down at my gold plate.

"So who's this Voldemort guy, anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lily, stop saying his name!" Alice urged.

"Nah, don't listen to her, it's fine. _Voldemort_," James emphasized, looking at Alice, "is a cold-blooded murderer that graduated from Hogwarts maybe…six years ago? And three years ago, he showed his true colors by murdering eight people with one curse." James said nonchalantly. I stared at him.

"They're—they're murderers here?" I asked, frightened.

"Of course." He said, surprised. "And what do you mean 'here?'"

"Er, nothing." I said quickly. Alice, Sirius, and James had all found their lineage to be very important; what would they say if they found out I'm Muggle-born? Comprehension dawned on James' face.

"Are you—were you—er, were you born in a Muggle family?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said slowly, looking at his reaction.

"That explains why you don't know about the Houses, Voldemort, and etcetera." James said.

"Well it's not like I wanted to know about a cold-blooded murderer!" I said hotly.

"Oh, don't worry, Evans. Old Voldemort wouldn't dare come anywhere near you when I'm around."


	3. Chapter 3: What's Happening?

CHAPTER THREE-**_Lily_**

I had to admit, until the next morning when I saw Sev again in the Great Hall, I had a fun time with Alice, Sirius, and yes, James Potter. The three other girls in the Gryffindor first year group were Katie Middlebrooks, Emily Quinten, and Marlene McKinnon. Both of them were really nice. And our new prefect this year, Molly Prewett, was really nice too, although a bit hovering. But when we all walked down to breakfast the next morning with the four other boys in James and Sirius' dormitory (Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Trystan Wood, and Frank Longbottom), I saw Sev sitting with one other boy, who looked like a fifth year. As I got closer, I saw the boy had slicked back blond hair, a pale face and a shining prefect badge on his chest.

I saw him look about and at the people I was with. His face went slack and he looked at me sadly. I turned and gasped. What—what was I thinking? I was fraternizing with the boys who had insulted Sev! What kind of friend _was_ I? I immediately stepped away and James looked at me.

"Evans? You coming?" He asked, perplexed. James actually looked like he wanted to know what was wrong…but no! _Think about Sev, Lily_ I thought, _It's all about Sev. And those boys are too arrogant for their own good anyway._

"Er, I guess so." I said. Although I couldn't sit at the Slytherin table, the Gryffindor one with James Potter was no treat. As I looked back, I could see the prefect muttering something to Sev. It went something like _join…club…death eaters…lord…revenge…Potter…receive desire._ As for that weird assortment of words I got out, it seemed like the prefect wanted Sev to join a "Death Eaters" club to get revenge on Potter and receive what he desires. Weird. But then I turned back to the mountain of breakfast food and forgot all about it. And that was my first mistake.

**(A/N: Don't worry, this chapter was meant to be short! It was just to show Snape's growing fondness for the dark side, and the sliver of a chance that Lily and James could have been friends)**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Our Best Moment

CHAPTER FOUR-**_James_**

I looked over at Lily. Ever since the first morning, she had drifted apart from Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I. Although it was hard to believe, it was almost Halloween. We were all playing a game of Exploding Snap in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was reading a book on the couch, her brow furrowed as she read, and her red hair splayed out.

"Oy, Potter, when you get back to Earth, it's your turn!" Sirius said, annoyed. I jumped.

"Oh, er, sorry." I muttered. Sirius' eyes flickered from me to Lily. He sat up.

"Potter, ever since we met Evans, you've been different. Still arrogant, but different. More spacey, if I do say so myself."

"What? No, what?" I said, glancing back over at Lily.

"And even though that disastrous Herbology lesson," I flinched, "where you 'accidentally' spilled Miss Skower's Garden Edition Wizardry Fertilizer all over her, you've been smitten with her. Face it, Potter, you fancy her." Sirius grinned. I sighed. Maybe he was right.

"She hates me though." I said.

"Well, I must say, I think fertilizer's a turnoff." Remus said, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Aw, shut up, Remus." I said, exasperated. I saw Lily get up from the corner of my eye and make her way to the girls' dormitory.

"Now's your chance!" hissed Sirius. "Go ask!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know…" I started.

"Go!" Sirius said. I got up, ruffling my hair again. I tapped her on the shoulder just as she was about to go up. I could hear Sirius, Remus, and Peter sniggering, but I ignored them. She turned around, one hand on her hips, the other clutching her book.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked. She had taken to calling me by my last name, like I did with her. To be honest, I preferred James. It was more…close.

"Er, um, would you, er, would, would you…" I stuttered.

"Get on with it, Potter, I haven't got all day." Lily said.

"It's, it's nothing." I said, lowering my eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lily asked, glowering at me.

"What? No, no!" I said hurriedly.

"Then what were you…Merlin's beard…" she said, staring at me.

"Er, what?" I asked.

"Were you trying to tell me you—you _fancy_ me?" I stared straight at her, her bright green, sparkling eyes looking deep into my hazel ones. This went on for a full minute until I replied.

"Er, yes…" I said hesitantly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she bellowed. I took a step back, bewildered.

"Ev—"

"YOU WITH YOUR ARROGANT LITTLE HEAD WHO KEEPS RUFFLING HIS HAIR HOPING I WOULD NOTICE AND TRYING TO SHOW OFF FOR YOUR LITTLE JAMES POTTER FAN CLUB—"

"I do—"

"DON'T CUT ME OFF! AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, POTTER! DIDN'T YOU REALIZE I HATE YOU AFTER I AVOIDED YOU? AND YOU EVEN SPILLED FERTILIZER ON ME! I WILL NEVER, EVER, BE A PART OF THAT FAN CLUB! I WOULD RATHER BE MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!" I stared back at her, stunned.

"Evans, I…"

"Save it." She muttered and ran up the dormitory steps, the entire common room's stares on her and me. I shuffled back to my friends, who were looking back at me grimly.

"Well, that went well." Sirius joked. I glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Ugh, that Potter Boy

CHAPTER FIVE-**_Lily_**

I closed up my book and sighed. It was getting late and we had a big Transfiguration project the next day. I started going up to my dormitory when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Potter. My heart started beating quicker. I had been avoiding him like the plague, especially after he dumped fertilizer all over me. Ugh, that Potter boy.

"What is it, Potter?" I asked.

"Er, um, would you, er, would, would you…" He stuttered.

"Get on with it, Potter, I haven't got all day." I said, tapping my foot impatiently. What could he want?

"It's, it's nothing." He said, lowering his eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, glowering at him.

"What? No, no!" He said hurriedly.

"Then what were you…Merlin's beard…" I said, staring at him. Was he…?

"Er, what?" he asked.

"Were you trying to tell me you—you _fancy_ me?" I stared straight at him, looking deep into his (very big) hazel eyes.

"Er, yes…" He said hesitantly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I bellowed, enraged by his nerve. "Ev—"

"YOU WITH YOUR ARROGANT LITTLE HEAD WHO KEEPS RUFFLING HIS HAIR HOPING I WOULD NOTICE AND TRYING TO SHOW OFF FOR YOUR LITTLE JAMES POTTER FAN CLUB—"

"I do—"

"DON'T CUT ME OFF! AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, POTTER! DIDN'T YOU REALIZE I HATE YOU AFTER I AVOIDED YOU? AND YOU EVEN SPILLED FERTILIZER ON ME! I WILL NEVER, EVER, BE A PART OF THAT FAN CLUB! I WOULD RATHER BE MURDERED BY VOLDEMORT!" I stared back at him, furious. He looked absolutely bewildered. Well, maybe I wouldn't want to be murdered…his eyes were nice… but no, Lily! Stop!

"Evans, I…"

"Save it." I muttered and ran up the dormitory steps, the entire common room's stares on us. How embarrassing.

**(A/N: I decided to tell this part of the story from both James and Lily's point of view, because it was a pivotal point in their relationship...ah, the first time James asked her-well, tried to ask her out...sweet memories)**


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks a lot, Slughorn

CHAPTER SIX-**_Lily_**

I shivered, staring out the window at the torrential rain and the turbulent lake. The sun was hidden by dark, furious clouds, desperate to let off their load. Imagine being out there right now…

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" yelled someone coming up the stairs. I turned around and opened the door to our dormitory.

"Who? What?" I said back. Suddenly, I saw Katie Middlebrooks's panting, sweaty face next to mine.

"I heard what happened yesterday!" She beamed. I rolled my eyes. If she was talking about Potter asking me….UGH, that Potter boy.

"Trust me, if you were in my position, you would have acted the same—" I started.

"It's okay, I understand! But it's amazing, isn't it?" Katie smiled, her gray eyes twinkling.

"Er, excuse me?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh, don't you get it, Lily?" She asked, blew air out of her cheeks and fanning her face.

"Um, obviously not, go on, Katie." I said.

"Well, I'm with Trystan Wood, Alice is with Frank Longbottom, Emily with Remus Lupin, Marlene with Sirius Black, and you with James!" Katie frowned. "Wait, which leaves Pettigrew…maybe he can be our mascot?" She asked. I stared at her, stunned.

"WHAT? _Me _with _James_? James _Potter_?" I said incredulously.

"Er, yeah, Molly Prewett said he asked you—"

"Did she tell you what my reply was?" I said, cutting her off.

"Er, no, but it was yes, wasn't it?"

"Wrong." I said coldly. "_He_ is an arrogant toe-rag and _no one_ in their right mind would go out with him." Katie looked at me in astonishment. Then she grinned.

"Lily, don't be crazy! He's the cutest boy in our year and he literally has a fan-club, all of whom would die to be in your position. I know you're joking!" She smiled.

"Katie, you're really nice and all, but sometimes, you can be a dunce." I sighed and flopped on my bed. She was still standing in the doorway, shocked.

"Lily?" whispered Alice from the doorway. I woke with a start.

"Huh? What?" I said groggily, looking up. She pointed to both her watch and the clock on my nightstand.

"We're going to be late for Potions unless we go _now_!" She said frantically. I jumped off my bed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I complained. Potions was my favorite class, and to think, I may have missed it…Alice and I scrambled into our seats just as the magically amplified bell rang. We sighed with relief and grinned at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking at us. There were two pairs of eyes that bore holes into my back, though, and those belonged to Sev and ugh, that Potter boy.

"Good afternoon, class! Rainy day, isn't it?" boomed Professor Slughorn, waddling up the aisle to the front of the classroom. The class replied with a neutral grunt. "Alright, Lily?" Slughorn whispered, tapping my desk as he went by. I smiled and nodded back. I was the best in our class at Potions, even including Slytherin. "Today we will be doing" Professor Slughorn turned dramatically, "the Evanescence of Invisibility Potion." I was the only one who gasped. Slughorn beamed at me. "I believe Miss Evans knows what it is; why don't you tell the class?"

"The Evanescence of Invisibility Potion gradually makes the drinker disappear, although not right away. It is often used for Auror missions and other such long-term missions, as it can last for up to two weeks of full invisibility. However, it does take at least fifteen hours to reach full invisibility. If one needs immediate invisibility, a Disillusionment Charm is much more effective." I explained.

"Very good, Miss Evans, twenty point for Gryffindor!" he chortled. "Now, as Miss Evans said, this is a very useful potion that the Auror office uses quite often. Although we will not be donating our creations today, it is still necessary to get this exactly right. For example, if you add only one powdered bicorn horn instead of two, your potion will make the drinker have a marshmallow skin consistency. And so on and so forth." Peter Pettigrew's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"How many marks is this worth? What if it was a complete accident we got something wrong?" He asked, his nasally voice quivering. Out of all that Potter boy's friends, Peter was my least favorite, and that was saying something. I don't know why, but I feel like I can't trust Peter.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew, no need to worry!" guffawed Slughorn. "Today, everyone will be given full marks, as long as your flask is on my desk before the end of class! And extra credit to whomever gets it completely right!" He winked at me. "Directions on the board-" they appeared on the board behind him-"and ingredients in the cupboard, as usual!" I immediately went to the cupboard and got my ingredients.

For half an hour, we stirred, chopped, and sliced in the increasingly sweltering dungeon. Until that Potter boy opened his mouth. He walked slowly by my desk on his way to the cupboard.

"Hey, Evans, I'm really sorry if—" he spoke in a low voice. I whipped around and glared at him.

"If you think that makes everything—"

"No, I know it doesn't, but I just wanted to tell you something." Potter said quickly.

"What?" I said impatiently, carefully slicing the toad liver in equal pieces.

"Er, I've been put on the Gryffindor reserve team! Only first year in almost a century!" He had a goofy, happy grin on his face.

"For what?" I said, adding the toad liver and stirring my cauldron three times counter-clockwise.

"Quidditch…"

"Really? They put you on that team?" I said incredulously. "They trust you not to dump fertilizer on them and then ask them out?" I said sarcastically. Potter opened his mouth, but Slughorn came shuffling over.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, let Miss Evans finish her potion!" Potter walked away quickly. I sighed. That Potter boy….

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, may I see you two a moment?" Slughorn asked as the rest of the class filed out. We both turned around, avoiding each other's gaze. If this was about our conversation…

"Due to your outstanding academic performance and to _your_ Quidditch skills, I am inviting you both to join the Slug Club, my elite club for only the _best_ at Hogwarts." Slughorn beamed at us. We looked at each other, surprised. This wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"S-sure?" I stammered.

"Er, okay, if you want." Potter said.

"Wonderful! The next gathering is next Saturday at 11:00 am, sharp! Lunch will be provided. And I expect you two to come together; it's a must for each year and house-mates to arrive together! See you!" He ushered us out the door, handing us each a gold-gilded invitation with _The Slug Club_ written across it in a vivid green.

We both stood outside the dungeon door, red creeping onto our cheeks. Potter's seemed more happy, mine more furious. Go with Potter to a party? Slughorn might not be my favorite teacher anymore.

After five minutes, we both looked at each other, then scurried away in opposite directions. I am _dreading_ Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7: Do I? Or Don't I?

CHAPTER 7**_-James_**

Slughorn just might be my savior. Thanks to him, Lily's going with me to his party on Saturday! To be honest though, she would probably punch me if I even said hi to her. I don't know why she thinks I'm horrible and arrogant! I'm pretty darn amazing!

"Hi, James," cooed a gaggle of Ravenclaw girls passing by me. I grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Hey," I said casually back. Why was it that I could get any girl but the one I wanted, Lily Evans? Remus nudged me.

"Tammy Redding said she wants to talk to you." He muttered. I turned around, surprised. Tammy was a tall, lanky third-year on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I swaggered over to her.

"Hey, Tammy." I smiled, messing up my hair again. God forbid it gets neat.

"It's Tamara." She said coolly, giving me an onceover.

"Er, Tamara," I said, surprised. Normally girls loved it when I called them by their nicknames.

"I just wanted to know if you've really been put on the Gryffindor reserve team." Tamara said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, you heard about it? Scared?" I smirked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you know that Ravenclaw's taken home the Quidditch Cup two years in a row because of _me_. And there is no way you or any other puny little Gryffindor could take it from me. Trust me, I've had a talk with every single person on every single team from every single house and not one of them dared to contradict me." She leered. "And I doubt you'll be the first one. First-years." She muttered.

"Actually, _Tamara_, I can assure Gryffindor will beat you this year and you will be eating your words." I glowered. She looked taken aback.

"I-er-you-" Tamara stuttered. "I'm telling Grayson!" she whined and ran off. I snickered. Like telling Grayson Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain, would do anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I assumed it was Remus.

"Did you see her—um, who are you?" I asked a girl with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I realized the connection between the piercing blue eyes. Those Redding girls.

"I'm Ellie, Ellie Redding. I'm really sorry for Tammy. She's my big sister." Ellie smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Ellie. I'm James Potter." I beamed, messing up my hair again. "I sent her running. What year are you?"

"First, like you, but I'm in Ravenclaw like Tammy." She said. When she smiled, dimples appeared on her flawless cheeks. She was seriously pretty.

"Ah, then why haven't we met before?" I asked, ruffling my hair. Suddenly, as we were smiling at each other, I remembered Lily. _What are you doing, you idiot?! Lily is yours forever!...__Yeah, but she doesn't like me, remember? Need I remind you of the fertilizer incident?...__But she's Lily, Lily Evans! There's no girl like her! Ellie may be pretty but she has a lunatic for a sister and who's saying that Tamara is going to approve of this friendship? Plus, you may have a chance at Slughorn's party...__Tamara doesn't mean a thing to me. And Lily doesn't __want__ to mean a thing to me. Ellie seems to, so why can't we be friends, at least? It's highly unlikely Lily will even talk to me at Slughorn's party. Without taking chances and risks, nothing is worth anything...__Don't say I didn't warn you, if you're going to be so pushy! This will just push Lily farther away from you, and trust me, you two were made for each other…__Ah, go on, nag, but I'm not listening. _The two voices battled in my head.

"James?" asked Ellie, looking concerned.

"Er, yeah, sorry." I said, thinking fast. "Er, would you help me with my, er, Potions homework? I'm having some trouble with it. You are a Ravenclaw, right?" I winked.

"Sure!" She smiled excitedly. "What time tomorrow?"

"Let's say five o'clock? And then we can walk to dinner together." I grinned again.

"Perfect! Wait, I just have one question…" Ellie said. I mussed up my hair.

"Anything you wish, Ellie." I said.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not the best at Potions in our year; there's that girl in Gryffindor, Lily Evans. Why don't you ask her?" She asked. My insides froze. What was I going to say? That the girl I fancied hated me because I dumped fertilizer all over her and humiliated her in our common room?

"Er, I, she, er," I faltered. Ellie smiled knowingly.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. It's just that I saw you two together with your friends on the first morning of school, and to tell the truth, I was jealous." She smiled shyly. I grinned. Who needed Lily anyway?


End file.
